A skin-equipped hollow molded article is widely used for, for example, automobile interior articles such as a cargo floor panel (cover panel or luggage board in luggage space of automobile) and a rear parcel shelf and panel-like building articles such as an interior wall partition and a door. The skin-equipped hollow molded article is a molded article whose appearance and sense of touch are improved by bonding a fiber sheet to a front surface wall of the hollow molded article. This hollow molded article is produced by subjecting a thermoplastic to blow molding.
In production of the skin-equipped hollow molded article, it is necessary to prevent degradation of aesthetic appearance. However, in a case of employing a method in which a hollow molded article is molded by overlapping a thermoplastic parison and a skin material, a cut surface of the hollow molded article is exposed due to deburring, which is problematic. In blow molding, it is necessary to perform cutting and deburring along a pinched-off parting line after molding, and a cut surface is inevitably exposed after cutting.
In view of this, in order to minimize degradation of aesthetic appearance, there has conventionally been attempted performing molding so that a wall surface of a back surface wall protrudes outward more than a wall surface of a front surface wall in a parting line (for example, see JP-A-62-122733 and JP-A-2008-55806).
In an invention disclosed in JP-A-62-122733, in a parting line of a hollow molding die, a pinch-off portion on a fabric (skin) side is provided on an inner side of a pinch-off portion on the other side. In this way, a root of a burr portion becomes thin, and therefore deburring is easily performed. In addition, a surface of an end portion of the fabric is provided at the same position as that of a surface of a thermoplastic exposed portion or on an inner side of the surface. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the end portion of the fabric from peeling off at the time of assembly or use.
JP-A-2008-55806 discloses a skin-equipped hollow molded article including: a hollow molded article main body made of a thermoplastic and having a front surface wall and a back surface wall; and a skin integrally bonded to the front surface wall. When a protrusion portion protruding outward more than a side surface wall is formed at an outer edge of the hollow molded article main body so that a terminal end of the skin is integrally bonded to the protrusion portion, moldability becomes favorable.